thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Kampfer
| birth_place = Ann Arbor, Michigan | draft = 93rd overall | draft_team = Anaheim Ducks | draft_year = 2007 | career_start = 2010 | career_end = }} Steven Kampfer (born Steven Allan Kampfer on September 24, 1988) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman who is currently playing for the Florida Panthers in the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Anaheim Ducks in the 4th round (93rd overall) of the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career College Playing Career Steven played four seasons with the University of Michigan before turning professional. During an altercation on October 12, 2008, he suffered a serious head injury at the hands of a Michigan football player. Professional Playing Career On March 2, 2010, the Anaheim Ducks traded Steven to the Boston Bruins in exchange for a conditional 4th-round draft pick. The Bruins signed him to a three-year entry-level contract and assigned him to their AHL affiliate, the Providence Bruins, for the remainder of the 2009–10 AHL season. Steven started the 2010–11 NHL season playing in the American Hockey League for the Providence Bruins, but in early December he was promoted to the NHL, on an emergency basis, to fill in for the injured Mark Stuart. He made his NHL debut with the Bruins on December 9, 2010, skating 19 shifts (13:50 ice time) in a 5-2 home win over the New York Islanders. Steven scored his first NHL point in his third NHL game on December 15, 2010, against the Buffalo Sabres. His first NHL goal was scored on December 28, 2010 against the Tampa Bay Lightning. On January 13, 2011, he recorded his first multi-point game against the Philadelphia Flyers when he scored the game-winning goal with 1:14 remaining in the game to earn the first star honours for the night. Steven's high average ice time during his first 17 games as a Bruin (combined with the confidence shown by the coach in power play and key defensive situations) were intended to help make his case for a more permanent position on the roster, as when defenseman Mark Stuart was traded to the Atlanta Thrashers on February 18, 2011, center Rich Peverley was acquired in return and his continued presence with the Bruins proved valuable. Steven's speed and ability to jump into the play, as recommended by the coaching staff, have added a much needed element to the Boston Bruins as of January 13, 2011. On April 9, 2011, he suffered a minor knee injury while playing a game for the AHL's Providence Bruins, and he has been recuperating since that time. Unfortunately, he was not able to rejoin the Boston team during the 2011 Stanley Cup Playoffs. Steven played in 38 games, three short of what is required to have his name engraved onto the Stanley Cup. Though the team petitioned the league to include both Kampfer and injured center Marc Savard on the cup, Savard's name was included, but Kampfer was not. The NHL decided that since Steven spent the first 1/4 of season in the minors, it was his first NHL season, and was not dressed in the playoffs, so his name would not be engraved on the Stanley Cup. Boston gave him a Stanley Cup ring and included him on the official team picture. At the 2012 NHL Trade Deadline, Steven was traded from the Boston Bruins to the Minnesota Wild in exchange for defensemen Greg Zanon. On July 1, 2014, he agreed to a one-year two-way contract with the New York Rangers. On October 6, 2014, he and Andrew Yogan were traded by the Rangers to the Florida Panthers in return for Joey Crabb. Career Statistics Accolades *CCHA All-Tournament Team (2009) *CCHA All-Tournament Team (2010) Category:1988 births Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Anaheim Ducks draft picks Category:American ice hockey players